loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Farrah Fowler
Amy Farrah Fowler is the love interest of Sheldon in the TV show, The Big Bang Theory. She is played by Mayim Bialik. She first appeared in "The Lunar Excitation" and many episodes. Personality/History Though Amy and Sheldon are very similar, they have some notable differences. She does not, for example, share his love of Star Trek, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Comic Booksor Trains. At first, she does not participate in wearing costumes on a whim like the guys do, though she is excited to wear a couples' costume for Halloween one year and, another time, dresses up as a Star Fleet medical officer in order to increase Sheldon's feelings for her. Amy is more willing to socialize with others than Sheldon. While Sheldon generally refuses to accept the need for intimacy, Amy appears to desire the kinds of friendship she was denied as a child. She is capable of acknowledging that she is part of a group, as shown in "The Zazzy Substitution" when she uses the phrase "my colleagues and I." She also finds people of the opposite sex attractive, although she is initially unable to understand her physical desire for Penny's ex-boyfriend Zack Johnson until it is examined by Sheldon and her. Additionally, she has less of a problem with physical human contact than Sheldon, as seen in "The 21-Second Excitation" when she, without hesitation, attempted to engage in "harmless experimentation with lesbianism" with Penny, in "The Love Car Displacement" when she offered Penny to share a room with her and in "The Cohabitation Formulation" when she hugged Penny to comfort her, when Penny got upset over Leonard finding a new girlfriend (Priya). In "The Agreement Dissection", she, albeit under the influence of alcohol, kissed Penny on the mouth and later did the same to Sheldon the same night. Amy and Sheldon know how each other think because when it comes to the game Counterfactuals, only they know the correct answers whose logic is very obvious to both of them. Other people like Leonard do not see how they obtain their answers. Amy is very blunt and says things that make others feel awkward, though she has developed into a very loyal friend to the girls and a devoted girlfriend to Sheldon. She is also allergic to avocados and likes Chaucer, other medieval poetry, old French movies and writes Little House on the Prairie fan fiction. Amy went to Princeton University (like Leonard) and received a Ph.D. in neurobiology. She made no friends from nursery school through to graduate school. Only her mother signed her high school yearbook. Mrs. Fowler also paid Amy's cousin to take her to the prom, but he used the money to buy drugs. She did attend the prom, but was only on the clean-up crew. Physical Appearance Amy is 5' 4" (1.63 m), brunette and with greenish-blue eye color. Her wardrobe includes red-frame glasses, cardigans worn over plaid shirts, denim skirts, tights and orthopedic shoes. She also has modest taste in evening attire. Her hair is usually untied. Sheldon describes her by Amy in her hypothetical alternate-reality story as "a cute bespectacled neurobiologist with hair the color of mud" in "The Cooper Extraction". Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Genius Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Married